Dream a little dream of me
by Cutex
Summary: El Doctor casi nunca duerme, pero cuando lo hace, siempre sueña. Doctor/Amy


**Título**: _Dream a little dream of me  
><em>**Fandom**: Doctor Who  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Doctor/Amy  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Fairytale  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: _El Doctor casi nunca duerme, pero cuando lo hace, siempre sueña.  
><em>**Disclaimer**: The Moff is the boss. La llave de la TARDIS la tienen en la BBC. La canción "Dream a little dream of me" by Ella Fitzgerald.

* * *

><p><em>Stars shining bright above you.<em>  
><em>Night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you,'<em>  
><em>Birds singing in the sycamore tree.<em>  
><em>Dream a little dream of me.<em>

_Say nighty-night and kiss me._  
><em>Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.<em>  
><em>While I'm alone and blue as can be,<em>  
><em>Dream a little dream of me<em>

Es una de esas raras ocasiones de las que disfrutan de la compañía del otro pero sin tener que estar corriendo por sus vidas delante de algún malvado alienígena que les quiera arrancar los miembros uno por uno y comérselos con ketchup espacial.

Están en la biblioteca de la TARDIS, arrellanados en extremos opuestos del mismo sofá al borde de la piscina (que, al parecer, ha vuelto a su lugar de origen); Amy leyendo un libro sobre la Grecia Antigua y él uno lleno de garabatos, escrito en una lengua que ella desconoce. Y Amy lleva un rato observándole sin que él se dé cuenta, (o al menos, sin que ella se dé cuenta de que él se ha dado cuenta de que la observa).

-Pareces cansado –dice ella de repente, rompiendo en silencio reinante en la biblioteca, sólo roto por el ligero movimiento del agua.

El Doctor levanta la vista del libro y la mira, pero no dice nada porque sí, lo está.

_(Demasiadas luchas internas, últimamente_).

-Creo que necesitas una siesta –añade Amy, totalmente convencida.  
>-Muchas gracias, pero estoy bien, Pond –dice el Doctor, y bajar la cabeza para intentar continuar leyendo.<br>-No es cierto. Te estabas quedando traspuesto –contraataca Amy, obstinación escocesa en persona.  
>-¡Ciertamente que no! –responde el Doctor. –Estamos en una biblioteca y estaba <em>leyendo<em>.  
>-Pues debe ser difícil hacerlo con los ojos cerrados –comenta ella con sarcasmo.<br>-Bueno, es un tipo de libro fabricado con papel psíquico especial que se absorbe mejor mediante la meditación profunda, y por lo tanto –intenta argumentar él, aunque a mitad de la digresión comprende que no tiene caso continuar y decide cambiar de argumento. –En cualquier caso, Pond, estaba descansando la vista.

Amy no se lo cree.

-Dame el libro. Esa gran cabeza tuya necesita un descanso –le dice, intentando arrebatárselo de las manos.

Pero el Doctor se niega a dárselo.

-Oh, vamos, Doctor –dice ella, rodando los ojos ante tanta tozudez. –Puedes estar tranquilo. Prometo salvaguardar tu virtud durante el sueño.  
>-Para tu información –explica el Doctor, evitando sonrojarse, –los Señores del Tiempo no necesitamos dormir tanto tiempo como los humanos.<br>-Ya –contesta Amy. -¿Y tú desde hace cuánto que no duermes?

El Doctor desvía la mirada.

_Los señores del tiempo pueden entrar en un trance autoinducido en el que la respiración, los latidos de ambos corazones y la actividad cerebral se ven reducidas al mínimo. Mientras se produce este trance, un Señor del Tiempo puede llegar a concebir ideas realmente complejas, con la ventaja de no ser interrumpido por distracciones externas. Veinte minutos en este estado equivalen a 8 horas de descanso para un humano. Sólo necesitan dormir de una a seis horas cada dos días, aunque las cifras varían; algunos habitantes de Gallifrey pueden continuar con su actividad y descansar una década cada cien años, y otros se cansan después de haber estado despiertos sólo durante cuatro días. Siendo lo más extendido para los Gallifreyan una hora de sueño al día._

El Doctor casi nunca duerme, pero cuando lo hace, siempre sueña.

Sueña con manos manchadas de sangre; con los horrores de una guerra eterna y civilizaciones en llamas. Con el sufrimiento de los inocentes, con estrellas ardiendo y consumiéndose, apagadas para siempre. Con grietas en el tiempo, con razas extintas. Con niños llorando.

Sueña con cielos incendiados de color rubí, con vidas paralelas vividas sin él.

Con lo que pudo ser y no fue.  
>Con lo que nunca será.<p>

E inevitablemente, sueña con Amy Pond.

_Stars fading, but I linger on, dear,  
><em>_Still craving your kiss.  
><em>_I'm longing to linger 'till dawn, dear,  
><em>_Just saying this:_

_Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you,_  
><em>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.<em>  
><em>But in your dreams, whatever they be.<em>  
><em>Dream a little dream of me.<em>


End file.
